


MoonLight

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha Light, Alpha Males, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe – Crack, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Animal Magnetism, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, BDSM, Body Horror, Bondage, Chains, Character Death, Character Name In Title, Claiming, Closet Sex, Coffee Shops, Collars, Confined/Caged, Crack, Cute, Dom/sub, Early Work, Early in Canon, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, From Sex to Love, God Complex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Horror, Hospitals, Humor, Infection, Interspecies, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonhuman Sex, Parody, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Puppy Love, Redemption, Shapeshifting, Slash, Teratophilia, Travel, Werewolf L, Werewolf Light, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Yaoi, forgot the lube, taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would really think a genius like Light would know better than to go out walking on full moon nights when you're living in a horror anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MoonLight

It all started when Light was out late wandering one chill moonlit night. He had just stepped out to kill some criminals away from L's surveillance cameras when he was attacked by a large dog. The Death Note scrap Light had been writing on brushed against the monster as it lunged at him...

And the beast took one look at Ryuk, yelped, and ran away with its tail between his legs.

 **"WELL SAME TO YOU, PAL!"** Ryuk shouted at the other monster that was apparently scared off by his sheer ugliness. **"Hey, you alright Light-o?"** Not that Ryuk really cared; he just needed to know whether to write his name down or not.

Light picked himself up off the ground and studied the nasty bite mark on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay... just a scratch."

Even so, it must have not been as bad as he thought. It was all but gone the next day.

Light woke the next day to the most heavenly smell of bacon as his mother was making breakfast. His stomach roared. He had a sudden craving for meat. Light wolfed down the bacon as he casually looked through the newspaper for any news on the Kira case and for sinners to judge. One story in particular stuck out—on how this one guy shot and killed a man but the perpetrator insisted that he had shot a rabid dog.

_Just how drunk do you have to be to mistake a man for a DOG!_ Light thought disgustedly as he penned the perpetrator's name into a certain little black book. 

***

Light smiled graciously as he arose to give his speech at the entrance ceremony. It was as it should be. They all showed him, their better, their God, proper respect. That was until the other top scorer, that odd-looking man followed him to the podium, and then copied and made a parody of his carefully crafted speech. This Hideki Ryuuga was mocking him, challenging him. Light stifled a growl. He would have to put him in his place...

After the speech the man continued to follow him like a lost puppy, yapping at him about something, Light wasn't really paying attention to his words as he discreetly looked over his rival, observing his body language, how the man appeared slumped and tired. It was like he had his tail between his legs... Really, this scared, scrawny runt thought to challenge him? Light had to avoid laughing out loud. He was more secure in his place as God than this! No, he wasn't even worth his time. He wasn't worth fighting, he wasn't even worth killing. If he just ignored him he should go away...

L gaped at his suspect as he continued to ignore him—he was L! No one ignored him! Light even appeared to be drifting off to sleep in his chair!

"I am impressed by your abilities and strong sense of justice..." L continued talking as he crouched down in the chair next to Light getting really close, invading his space and then...

Then Light caught his scent.

This Ryuuga character, he wasn't much to look at but he smelled _really good._

"...I have a secret if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Huh, yeah sure..."

L shifted a bit in his chair, a bit relieved that he had finally caught his suspect's attention (or this plan would never work) but not really liking how Light was now gazing at him hungrily.

"I am—"

Before L could finish that sentence Light leaned over and licked at his neck, his hands finding their way under his sweater...

"...L." L finished in a gasp. L hated to admit it but he was quite thrown by Light's bizarre behavior. And how did Light get to be holding him in his lap, apparently unconcerned by the whispers from the student body around them?

"Huh?"

"I am L."

That Light's hands fisted in L's sweater before he let him go wasn't lost on him.

"If you are who you say you are you have nothing but my respect and admiration," Light ground out faux cheerily through gritted teeth.

After the ceremony Light had a little tantrum and broke stuff in his room.

***

The tennis match was no contest. As the ball whipped across the court at record-breaking speeds L felt it was safe to confirm that Light had superhuman powers of some sort (but he had yet to see _how_ he killed...) Light didn't even seem to be trying that hard as he chased the ball around in an eager and frisky way.

"You beat me," L moped.

"It's been a while since I had to play that hard," Light said as he toweled himself off.

L wondered if Light was being sarcastic or pitying. L didn't appreciate it in either case.

As they walked through the park L was talking again, and again Light wasn't really paying attention, too lost in the scent of L's sweet smelling sweat as it dripped down that long elegant neck, Light just wanted to mark it as his...

"Hey want to get some coffee or something?" Light bluntly interrupted whatever L was saying...

"Before we go any further I think you should know, I suspect you are in fact Kira," L said as he brushed passed him...

A fierce snarl bit the air.

L whipped around but he didn't see any dogs in the area... and Light looked just as startled as he did...

***

"This is my favorite coffee shop in the area and no one will bother us back here..." Light said as he got in the booth across from L... and the way he crouched in the seat, almost a mirror image of L... L was beginning to get freaked out. Not since B had anyone tried to copy his mannerisms like that...

"Yeah, so whatever you wanted to talk about..." Light began and then the waitress returned with their order. Instead of his usual cup of coffee, Light ordered a steak sandwich, rare, and then when the sandwich came ended up putting the bread aside and just devoured the meat, and he had apparently forgotten all he ever knew about table manners. L paused in his coffee creamer stacking to look askance at Light's odd behavior.

L was still droning on about some test that Light should probably be paying attention to—but L had been eating cake, and that smeared frosting on his lips proved very distracting...

Finally Light just couldn't stand it anymore...

L looked up in shock as without warning Light lunged at him from across the table.

_Is he Kira? Will he kill me right here in front of everyone with his bare hands?_

L was finding it hard to think. For one Light was straddling his lap, forcing him to sit normally, as he was kissing him hungrily with teeth and tongue.

Was this Light as Kira trying to win him over, to win his trust, to win his name?

No, Kira was more subtle than that! And Light started this even before he said he was L.

L could use this to his advantage. What better way to get close to Kira? Still...

"No matter how private this spot is, I doubt they will let us have sex on the table, Light-kun."

_Sex on the table. Yes that sounds good._

"Light!" L scolded as Light just kept nipping and sucking along his neck and jawbone. L felt the need to take drastic action and kicked him off of him. Light got up from the floor in a feral crouch and growled. L was slightly disturbed and... more than a little turned on by the display.

"Light-kun! My hotel room! Now!"

Light seemed to blink and recover enough control to realize that yes here would be a bad idea regardless of how much Light wanted to take his mate right now and that L's suggestion was probably the better plan...

_Still, he... challenged me. And now he presumes to order me around! I have to show him who's God around here. I have to dominate him._

Light couldn't keep his paws off of L the entire limo ride over. Not even Ryuk's teasing or the little voice in the back of his head that was questioning the sanity of his actions could stop him.

L was astounded by Light's eagerness as they ran up to the hotel room, Light ripped L's shirt off and ripped his own shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. The discarded clothes made a clear trail from the door to the bed.

This was working out so much better than L had thought. He hadn't thought it would be this easy to find a weakness he could exploit; he could control Kira this way...

However L had made certain assumptions of how this was going to go. After all, he was L, he was no submissive and pretty boy Light Yagami looked like an uke, and he was so eager to please! It would be just like Kira to try some trick like pretend to be submissive in the bedroom so that he wouldn't suspect him of being Kira... In short L thought he was going to top.

But tonight, L was wrong.

L for his part fought back hard and made it much more challenging for Light than he would have thought it would be as they wrestled, however L confirmed what he had begun to suspect on the tennis court. Light had an unfair strength advantage—he was nothing short of superhuman—as Light pinned him down to the bed and nuzzled into his neck. A whine escaped L as Light bit down on his neck and drew blood. This pleased him greatly. L seemed to finally be realizing who was dominant here. Light thought nothing of it when he thought: _Good, then I will not rip your throat out tonight._

Light just took a moment to study L's reactions as he took him in hand, as he writhed around beneath him, his shaggy black hair splayed in a dark halo around his head.

"MINE," Light rumbled from deep in his throat. L shivered beneath him. Light wildly pawed at the older man, occasionally raking his nails across his flesh. He grinned malevolently as L was undone by this treatment and began to whimper beneath him.

"Who's your God, L?" Light chuckled darkly as he teased his entrance.

L blinked. "Is that a confession, Light-kun?"

"Go on," Light licked playfully at his face. "I know what you want. Tell me what you want...

"Is this what Kira-kun wants?"

Light paused in his ministrations and growled in frustration. "Say it!"

"No," I will not beg... But he couldn't stop this. This was an invaluable opportunity. He was learning more about his suspect now than from months of watching him... the percentages rising with every action, every word... (And despite his words to the contrary, he did want this...)

"Submit!"

"Kira-kun is taking this a bit far..."

"I'll make you submit!" Light roared, flipped him over onto his stomach and took him roughly, pounding in savagely with inhuman speed and power. Luckily or perhaps guided by some instinct, Light managed to hit just right every time, hard and fast against that bundle of nerves. L saw stars and his toes curled into the mattress as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. The sweat rolled down his brow as L struggled to get up on all fours as Light continued with his wild, relentless movements.

"Oh GOD!" L whimpered and groaned and clawed at the sheets.

Light rumbled in amusement and licked and bit at L's back. "I accept your apology."

L was about to rip him a new one for that but for some reason it came out as a series of choked whines.

"Oh L... you're good," Light groaned. His hands moved around to L's front to help him along. "Really good!"

L mewled in ecstasy as Light stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, L!"

L howled as he came, and then Light was flooding his insides... How embarrassing, neither of them had even thought to use a condom.

Light snuggled against him mumbling disjointedly "Mine... mate... Like you... like you lot..." as he drifted off to sleep.

L was very confused and was wondering if Light was suffering a brain aneurism of some kind because he was fairly sure this was no act. He was also fairly certain that Light was Kira so why would he...? L hated how he was now left second-guessing his carefully constructed profile and...

It seemed that Light could do the impossible; their activities had worn L out so much he just couldn't stay awake—the chronic insomniac fell soundly asleep in the killer's arms.

They slept soundly together until nightfall and the full moon bathed their sleeping forms in silver light.

L woke suddenly to the sound of Light's agonized screaming. It looked like he was having a seizure of some kind his breath was in short pants and he clutched at his chest.

For a moment L thought nonsensically that it was Kira...

 _No... wait... Light IS Kira... right?_

Light ripped at his own flesh in long bloody gashes that rapidly healed right before their eyes. Light seized again and fell roughly out of the bed and onto the floor. L watched helplessly, as Light started to convulse and froth at the mouth...

In a brief moment of cognizance Light locked eyes with L and whimpered "Help me... Please..." before he began screaming again.

L tried to kick-start his thinking process... his cell phone, he had to call Watari, Watari could handle this, but his cell was in his jeans pocket... his jeans were on the floor by the door... Just as L was about to leap into action he was stopped by a sound that most definitely was not supposed to hear. It was a cracking sound. For a moment L feared Light had broken his head open on the floor. But no there it was again. Light grunted, cried, and screamed himself hoarse. Something was wrong with his limbs as they lengthened and... that's what that sound was, L felt sick as he realized it was Light's skeletal structure realigning itself and the rest of him was struggling to keep up. Light panted and writhed in agony, raking his fingers (claws?) across the floor, ripping up the hotel's carpet. Tufts of hair began to sprout up between his now broad shoulders and then everywhere. Light put his head down as he screamed one final time... and then it turned into a roar.

When Light turned back to look at him L locked eyes with a beast with slobbering fangs and glowing red eyes.

It wasn't Light anymore. The red-furred wolf stood their panting heavily.

No a _werewolf._

Light is a werewolf? No... this was not logical. This did not compute. (But then... some sort of Shinigami thing handing out magic heart attacks might exist so why not werewolves?)

Wait—immediate problem—Light is a werewolf...

Light sniffed the air and let out a sinister growl as the beast smelled L's fear and liked that smell. Light began to stalk towards where L was currently crouched paralyzed in shock and terror.

L scurried away so that the bed was between them but Light gracefully leapt over it and blocked his escape. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. L always knew his days were numbered but he never thought it would end like this.

L whimpered and closed his eyes tightly as the wolf loomed over him with bared fangs, snarling. There was no fighting this. He only hoped that Kira, Light, this monster would make it quick.

The wolf drew close and sniffed.

L hated how he whined as Light pinned him down those fangs drawing near... and then he nipped gently at his neck, teeth not breaking the skin. After one final growling display of dominance Light let him go, and whined in concern as L continued to shiver beneath him. The wolf began licking affectionately at the terrified man.

"Li-Light...?" The creature was gazing at him warmly.

L tentatively reached out and petted him, liking the feel of the soft fur.

Light made a contented noise as he nuzzled into L's hand as he scratched at his ears.

L could only watch mystified as the beast snuggled up to him and in an obvious sign of trust rolled on his back. L blushed as the Light-wolf put his head in his lap, tongue lolled happily as L rubbed his belly.

_Light's a werewolf... Maybe THIS was what Light was really hiding all this time? Only he seemed unaware of his... condition..._

Then another thing occurred to L.

_Light **bit** me…_

L felt along the trail of hickeys that Light had marked down his neck.

 _No.._ L's sore ass reminded him, _He did MUCH MORE than that. There's no question—I'm infected... It just hasn't affected me **yet.**_

Just then L's cell phone rang. L looked warily at Light as he cautiously got up to get it...

"Stay... stay... good boy..."

Light just whimpered at the loss of contact.

L answered the phone it was Watari with bad news, the Chief, Light's father had...

But he didn't dare leave Light-kun like this! He could go on a killing spree and...

Wait.

All things considered Light could actually do _less_ damage in this form.

"I'll be right over but first I have a little... situation here..."

After much coaxing L managed to distract Light with the huge pile of meat Watari had somehow managed to procure on such short notice, tranquilized him, and then rolled him into the heavy duty cage of the type used for transferring large zoo animals.

Watari was stationed nearby with a tranquilizer gun.

"Let me know if he wakes up or if there are any... changes."

Watari nodded, "Very good."

***

Light was in for a rude awakening when he woke up the next morning naked in a small cage.

"Let me out of here! HEY!" Light barked to the seemingly empty room.

_How the hell did I end up here?_

Light most certainly didn't like how out of control he had felt lately but now that he was left alone for the moment with nothing to distract him he was thinking clearly...

 _Okay backtrack what did you do yesterday?_

_L..._

_Yeah, I did L._

Light blinked slowly. No... that couldn't be right, could it? Was that really his memory? _Did I do L?_

_Er... we played tennis, we went out for coffee, I slept with L..._

_I slept with L. WHY did I sleep with L?_

_And WHY AM I IN THIS CAGE?_

_What's going on?_

"Oh my..."

Light was finally noticed by an elderly-looking gentleman who swiftly flipped open his cellphone and spoke to L in a hushed tone... and Light somehow heard every word.

"He's awake, what should I do..."

"Don't mention it yet. But let him know about his father... he needs to know. Have him meet me at the hospital..."

Watari unlocked the cage and handed him a change of clothes.

"I'm sorry Yagami-kun, it was for your protection. L will explain everything later but right now there is another issue. Your father has had a heart attack. They don't know if he's going to make it..."

Light swiftly got dressed and all but bolted to the hospital.

As Light displayed genuine concern at his father's bedside L was seriously beginning to doubt himself. Though later when L informed Light that he was a werewolf, L noted that after the initial disbelief he took the whole thing rather well... too well. (After all, he had just become more powerful what was there not to like?)

Light smirked as he watched L becoming insecure in his accusations. Maybe it was due to their position in bed, maybe it was introducing this whole werewolf thing into the equation, maybe because of some magic werewolf thing because of bite order or pack structure but in any case Light was finding that he had L wrapped around his little finger. It turned out this animal magnetism thing worked both ways.

As soon as they got kicked out of his father's hospital room, L turned to Light, needing his touch like he needed air to breathe—Light watched wide-eyed as L started begging him... and it was beautiful. Light just couldn't deny him, after all, Light decided, he was a gracious God.

The next thing either of them knew Light was fucking L in the janitor's closet and being much too loud about it.

After they got kicked out of the hospital... they settled for playing footsie at a nearby restaurant. L ordered a bunch of sweets as usual but when they arrived he found he no longer cared for them and ended up begging and stealing scraps from Light's plate.

This no-longer-liking-sweets business seemed to scare L even more than threat of death as he went down into an utter meltdown.

Light had a whole month for the symptoms to creep up on him but L knew what he was in for ahead of time.

And there was another full moon tonight.

As L felt the fear of what was coming he lashed out at Light, bitching at him about being cursed, about how he had cursed him. And that his father was right, that Kira was cursed, and he again accused him of being Kira and...

"If you're going to be a bitch about it you can spend the night alone!" Light growled and stalked out.

Regardless of what L or his father said about him being cursed Light knew he wasn't cursed! He was _blessed twice._ Now he just had to get these urges under control. (Before the nurse kicked them out they had almost given his father another heart attack—Light wasn't quite sure how they both had decided that an impromptu make-out session was an appropriate way to say 'hello' in a public setting. Not that he really minded at the time...)

Just then as Light stalked along down the street Ryuk floated up to him— _that's right, Ryuk! Just where had he gotten to...?_

**"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die."**

Light shot Ryuk an annoyed look. Of course he knew that! Just why was he telling him this?

**"Human is rather literal. The notebook doesn't affect werewolves."**

_See, another plus…_

**"You do realize I'm supposed to kill you, you know, when you're about to die but I can't now, so yeah… I checked it over with the boss and our contract is void. You can no longer own a Notebook... It's been fun, but anyway… _I'm going to take my notebook back and wipe your memories now…_ "** Ryuk finished quickly.

That stopped Light in his tracks.

"WHAT? Wait, RYUK!"

 **"Have fun with L, I'll be watching, hyuk!"**

Light blinked and looked around confusedly.

Only one thing seemed to make sense.

L... his mate.

_What the hell am I doing out here?_

Fun science fact—wolves mate for life. Light found that this was apparently true for werewolves as well as he felt it like a stabbing pain in his heart as he realized he had _hurt_ his mate, he had _abandoned_ his mate. It didn't matter what hurtful things L said to him... His mate was suffering! His mate needed him!

Light really didn't understand himself at the moment as he sifted through disjointed memories of how he had dominated over the detective the night before...

_I was such an ass! Why the hell did I feel the need to scare him like that?_

Light dashed back to the restaurant where he had abandoned L but he was gone.

In a blind panic, Light tried the hotel room and all but kicked in the door. To his relief the detective was still there, he had chained himself to the wall, a heavy-duty collar around his neck, in preparation for the night ahead and just sat there staring mournfully at a piece of cake that he knew he would no longer enjoy if he ate it.

"L..." Light whispered.

"Li—Light-kun?" L looked up quickly and wiped his face trying to hide any evidence of fearful tears.

_You came back?_

Light captured his hands in his and gazed into his eyes tenderly.

"I—I'm sorry." L pulled him into a desperate hug and sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I was being stupid! It hurt... what you said to me. But I realized something. You're too important to me to lose over something stupid like this. I know I'm not Kira. I am secure in that knowledge and one day I will prove that to you. Until then I can put up with a little name calling. And you're changing tonight..."

L whimpered and buried his face in Light's shoulder. He knew all too well and he didn't like the reminder.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should at least be there for you. When it happens... say do you have another collar?"

"Oh this...?" L blushed.

"It looks pretty good on you," Light said softly and kissed him gently. L was already naked in preparation for the coming night and he soon made Light join him. Light looked to L lovingly before rolling over on his back.

"Uh L... do you want to top tonight?"

L gaped. Just yesterday Light was so dominant, he would sooner die than ever submit but tonight he's being submissive? What was going on?

Light smirked. "I know I'm your Alpha and I'm secure in that knowledge."

L growled as he straddled him. "Really?"

The word choice wasn't lost on L either. Just yesterday Light was demanding that L call him God.

"Oh yes..." Light worked to stay relaxed as L moved over him and nipped at his throat. They were both already hard when L leaned down and ground them together.

"L!" Light gasped in wonderment. Light swallowed a bit, knowing he was going to be on the receiving end this time, he knew full well that the older man was well-endowed.

 _But I will not go back on my word. I owe this to him!_

L just kept dissecting him with his eyes, drinking in Light's reactions as he scissored his way inside him. It was like Light was a different person now. There was an innocence that wasn't there before. It was like someone bumped him on the head and he suddenly forgot how to be an asshole. L wasn't sure yet whether or not he liked the change.

Light mewled as L curled his fingers inside him just so.

Yeah, he was ready. L pushed in.

"Ngh!"

Did it hurt this much when he did this to L? (It must have been worse—he was much rougher...) It was almost as bad as the Change...

"L... I'm sorry."

"Shhh..." L stroked his hair and licked at his chest as he kept pushing in slowly. "I'm all in." L shuddered above him.

Light glared up at him and commanded "Move."

Light groaned with need as L angled again and found that spot. L grunted as Light raked his nails down L's back spurring him on.

L chuckled to himself as he kissed and stroked the writhing boy beneath him. _Did I sound like that?_ L thought as he lost himself in Light's tight heat as the younger man threw his head back and moaned.

L snarled as he felt the Wolf rising in him as he dominated over the younger man. Light laid back and let him, eagerly swinging his hips meeting his thrusts, driving him harder and deeper against that spot.

They came hard together and not a moment too soon as the Change took them.

L soon realized why Light was screaming so yesterday, he didn't fare much better. (Oh god this hurt!)

The red wolf and the black wolf sniffed each other over critically before the red wolf without further ado mounted the black one and they resuming screwing each other like, well, animals...

Come morning there were no bloody rampages, just two very sore and exhausted young men.

***

L and Light captured Kira together (or at least a Kira) who was Misa Amane. After they had Misa executed the killings stopped. Misa's Shinigami attempted to get revenge on them but for some reason writing their names down didn't kill them and she just ended up crumbling to dust.

Later another Kira emerged and they caught him as well. (At the capture, Kira's apple-eating Shinigami seemed somehow familiar to Light for some reason but he just couldn't place it.)*

Light and L kept busy solving cases, fighting crime, and constantly testing each other. Occasionally they would chat with some of L's protégés over the computer. And of course once a month when they would pay a visit to L's wolf preserve. L with his massive fortune had bought a large chunk of Canadian wilderness for the two of them to romp around in.

Ryuk chuckled as he occasionally dropped by to watch the two former humans.

Unknown to both of them they'll live much longer now.

After the Change, L's overall health began to improve as he began to eat foods that weren't candy. (Light and Watari are still working on getting him to eat vegetables.) L was still cranky that he couldn't enjoy sugar anymore but he consoled himself that he had Light instead who proved a loyal companion who would always stay by his side.

End.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** * _Story B.S. "Werewolf rule" Light isn't allowed to own a Notebook anymore. Ryuk erased his Kira memories permanently so even if he touches the notebook again he won't regain those memories._


End file.
